


Когда ты в моих руках

by Cvetok1105



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Laurent/Hugo, Olivier's antics, Sharing Clothes, netflix
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105
Summary: Антуан очень злится после проигрыша, именно поэтому к нему приехал Оливье.





	Когда ты в моих руках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You're in My Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440939) by [WinterSnow10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10). 



Как Швеция смогла победить? Как это вообще произошло, когда в прошлый раз Франция их разгромила? Все те шансы, которые упустил Антуан, пенальти… два мяча, которые пропустил Уго. Он бы просто не смог их вытащить. И все же Антуан винил только себя. Он расстроенный ушёл с поля в раздевалку. Приняв душ, Антуан понял, что в голове мысли кружатся, словно рой пчёл. Он пытался разложить все по полочкам, но попытки провалились в ту же секунду, как Оливье притянул его к груди; Антуан никогда не переживал проигрыши спокойно.

— Давай вернемся в отель, — улыбнулся Оливье и провел рукой по волосам Антуана.

Молодой человек не отпускал руку Оливье до самого автобуса. Даже тогда он убрал ее только для того, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, положив голову на грудь Оли.

— Va dormir mon roi*, — прошептал Жиру, прежде чем поцеловать молодого человека в макушку.

Оли разбудил его за несколько минут до приезда в отель. Антуан потёр глаза, пытаясь проснуться; он все еще был немного сонным.

— Пошли, мы идем в номер, — усмехнулся Оливье, выходя из автобуса.

Они молча вошли в комнату. Оли убрал ключ, а сумки остались на полу у двери.

— Почему бы тебе не принять душ? — спросил Оливье, прежде чем поцеловать Антуана.

Молодой человек кивнул и направился в ванную, прихватив парочку вещей Оливье, к большому недовольству старшего.

 _Кому:_ _Предатель_  
_Уго,_ не _сделаешь_ _одолжение?_  
  
**От** **кого:** **Предатель**  
**Зависит** **от** **того,**   **что**   **ты** **хочешь?** **Мы** **с Лором очень устали.**

 _Кому:_ _Предатель_  
_Можешь_ _принести_ _мне_ _сливок?_ _Пожалуйста_ , _это_ _для_ _малыша._

 **От** **кого:** **Предатель**  
**Хорошо,** **дай** **мне** **несколько** **минут.**

 _Кому:_ _Предатель_  
_Спасибо._

— Ты понимаешь, что он все еще зовёт тебя предателем? — усмехнулся Лоран.

— Все это потому, что я поймал один мяч. Я был бы посмешищем, если бы пропустил его», — пожаловался Уго, когда они направились к соседней комнате.

Оливье ждал у двери. Он с благодарностью взял упаковку.

— Смени моё имя на телефоне, — потребовал Уго.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я написал? Капитан, который ебет другого капитана? — засмеялся Оливье.

— Идиот, — простонал Уго, прежде чем уйти.

Антуан вышел из душа, одежда старшего была ему слишком велика. Оливье лежал в постели, рядом с ним стояли две кружки горячего шоколада. Антуан скользнул рядом с Жиру и взял одну из кружек.

— Откуда у тебя взялись сливки? — Пробормотал Антуан.

— У меня есть связи, — сказал Оливье, располагая между ними ноутбук.

На протяжение всего фильма Антуан просто молчал; этот проигрыш, должно быть, слишком сильно ранил его.

— Знаешь, ты можешь поговорить со мной, — улыбнулся Оливье.

— Не о чем говорить, — простонал Антуан.

— Мы вместе все испортили, это не твоя вина, — прошептал Оливье, целуя парня в лоб.

— Но я не забил пенальти, я все испортил… все удары, которые мы могли реализовать… — пробормотал Антуан.

— Перестань винить себя, Гризи; все были в плохой форме, но сейчас все в порядке.

— Нет, это не так.

— Это так.

— Я ведь не переспорю тебя, правда? — Антуан нахмурился и подвинулся ближе к Оли.

— Нет. Попробуй немного отдохнуть.

Антуан поцеловал Оливье, прежде чем опустить голову на грудь и закрыть глаза. Пальцы Оли перебирали мягкие локоны, убаюкивая Антуана.

— Mon roi**. — Оливье поцеловал его в лоб.

**Author's Note:**

> *Va dormir mon roi – Поспи, мой король  
> **Mon roi – Мой король


End file.
